INDECISIÓN
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos de South Park comienzan con un día "normal" de clases, pero luego se dan cuenta de la ausencia de cierta personita y descubren que esta pasando por un grave problema ya que tiene muchas ideas en la cabeza pero no sabe por cual comenzar y esta muy indeciso, hasta que Butters le da una buena idea de como hacerlas. Hay votaciones en este fic e ideas para otros fics.
1. Chapter 1

**INDECISIÓN**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic especial que he querido hacer desde hace MUCHO tiempo en el que pondré en votaciones algunas fics que he querido hacer también desde hace MUCHO tiempo, así que espero que les guste ;D. Ya saben que South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia y las demás historias que puse en votación son de MÍ propiedad.**

Los chicos de South Park estaban en su salón de clases junto con sus amigos y compañeros de estudio hablando de uno que otro tema antes de que comenzaran las clases, especialmente 2 chicos muy particulares quienes eran…

-¡MALDITO SACO DE MIERDA Y GRASA!- grito muy molesto un chico pelirrojo, bajo, con una Ushanka verde en la cabeza.

-¡PUTA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA PELIRROJA!- le gritó también muy molesto un chico gordo, castaño con un gorro azul celeste encima y sus gritos eran tan fuertes que parecían escucharse por toda la escuela **(NA: hace rato que no comienzo un fic con ellos dos discutiendo ¿verdad? XD).**

-Ah cielos… ¿Cuándo será el puto día en el que estos dos dejen de pelearse como perros y gatos?- preguntó muy molesto y hastiado un pelinegro alto con un gorro azul de pompón rojo mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-Cuando a Damien le crezcan dos grandes alas de paloma y se le forme una aureola en la cabeza- le dijo burlonamente un rubio cenizo con una capucha baja.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste McCormick?- le preguntó de repente un pelinegro tan pálido como una hoja de papel, ojos tan rojos como la sangre saliendo de un portal del fuego del piso tomando por sorpresa al rubio que enseguida se sobresaltó por su repentina aparición y por su tono de voz tan… infernal cabe decir.

-Que… que so-sorpresa que ha-hayas venido hoy a la es-escuela Damien- le saludó el rubio sonriendo de forma muy nerviosa.

-Sí marica, trata de cambiar la conversación para que no te rostice pendejo- le amenazo el paliducho haciendo el ademan de querer golpearlo con el puño derecho envuelto en llamas.

-"Porque le conviene"- dijo de forma burlona e irónica la voz gutural dentro de la cabeza de un rubio claro de expresiones aniñadas en la cara.

-¡Ya llegue chicos, así que cierren sus putas bocas!- exclamó de repente el desagradable maricón del señor Garrison entrando al salón pero ninguno de sus estudiantes le prestó atención- ¡DIJE QUE YA LLEGUÉ Y QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO!- gritó ya muy molesto haciendo que todos guardaran silencio un momento y lo vieran de mala manera.

-El que debe de hacer silencio es usted marica, ya que grita más fuerte que la madre de Cartman cuando se la entierran varios tipos al mismo tiempo- le dijo secamente un pelinegro con un chullo azul y con una expresión aburrida en la cara ganándose enseguida las risas de los demás jóvenes, excepto del culón que enseguida se puso más rojo que un tomate de la rabia.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE CRAIG?!- le preguntó más colérico el profesor también poniéndose rojo de la rabia ganándose como respuesta la típica seña obscena del pelinegro- ¿con que esas tenemos, eh? ¡PUES AHORA MISMO VAN HACER UN EXAMEN DE ÁLGEBRA PARA QUE APRENDAN MODALES MOCOSOS IDIOTAS!- cuando exclamó esto casi todos los alumnos enseguida se empezaron a quejar muy molestos y a insultarlo, pero otros como Wendy y Kyle se fascinaron por esa idea- ¡¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA PUTA OBJECIÓN?!- volvió a gritar.

Y ante esa pregunta todos los chicos dirigieron su vista al centro del salón esperando a que cierta persona dijera uno de sus típicos comentarios de mal gusto para vacilarle más al profesor, pero todos se llevaron la gran decepción al ver que el asiento en el centro del salón estaba totalmente desocupado y con algunas telarañas colgando indicando que no ha sido usado en mucho tiempo.

-Ah carajo, típico de él ¿En dónde coño está el sin vergüenza de Alarcón cuando más se le necesita en este tipo de situaciones?- preguntó de forma fastidiada un rubio muy alto y musculoso.

-De seguro esa minoría de mierda debe de estar ayudando a las demás minorías de su tipo dándoles dinero para que no vivan en la calle y ni tengan que vender su cuerpo como perras para poder conseguirse el pan de cada día- dijo el culón de Cartman de forma muy xenofóbica, burlona y maliciosa.

Eso hizo que varios de los demás alumnos enseguida se pusieran a reír, pero el resto se quedó esperando a que de repente el latino apareciera y le diera una buena lección al culo gordo pero no pasó nada de nada y todos de nuevo se llevaron una gran decepción.

-Ese holgazán sí que debe de estar muy ocupado para no venir enseguida y romperle la madre a golpes a la morsa sin colmillos- dijo de forma ácida un castaño algo sucio, con acento francés, una pala en la espalda y un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Oh será que está haciendo eso, rompiendo la madre del mojón gordo pero con otra clase de golpes- dijo de forma burlona Kyle ganándose todas las risas por parte de los demás estudiantes mientras que el culón enseguida explotó como un volcán y se le tiró encima al mismo tiempo que le empezó a gritar muchos insultos y comenzaban a pelearse antes la mirada divertida de muchos, la preocupada de otros y la de vergüenza por parte de Stan que murmuraba algunas cosas molesto

Ya luego de la primera jornada de clases y del receso, el cuarteto junto con Butters se estaban dirigiendo al salón de clases mientras el culón y el judío se miraban de mala manera y con claras marcas de golpes, pero el gordo parecía ser el más jodido indicando una sola cosa:

-"Esa albóndiga sí que está bien jodido al haberse dejado ganar a las trompadas por alguien más pequeño y débil que él"- dijo burlonamente Caos en la mente de Butters que trataba de no reír.

-Tienes suerte de que me duela el hombro Kyle, ya que de lo contrario te habría pateado el culo- le amenazo el culón mientras se sujetaba un algodón en la nariz.

-Es la misma excusa patética que siempre dices cuando te gano a los golpes ballena caminante- le recriminó el pelirrojo también molesto y con una curita en el puente de la nariz.

-Más le vale que no se pongan a pelear ahora ¿entendido?- les dijo serio y molesto Stan que estaba en medio de los dos que se cruzaron de brazos desviaron la mirada y murmuraron un "Como digas".

-Oh pero que ternura ¿Nunca han escuchado que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?- les preguntó Kenny de forma melosa sujetándose las manos y poniéndolas al lado izquierdo de su cara mientras flexionaba hacia atrás su pierna derecha haciendo un batido de pestañas.

Ante su dramática y afeminada actuación Caos enseguida rió a carcajadas en la mente de Butters, mientras que este se tapaba la boca tratando de aguantarse la risa, Stan enseguida se molestó y rodó sujetándose enseguida y los dos enemigos mortales enseguida se pusieron rojos de la rabia pero no le pudieron gritar ya que alguien se les adelantó.

-¡No, no, no, NO Y NOOOOOO!- escucharon de repente un fuerte grito proveniente de la sala de informática y parece que la persona que gritó estaba sumamente encabronada y luego se sintió una especie de temblor y el sonido de una pared cayéndose a pedazos.

-¿Qué fu-fue eso?- preguntó Butters muy asustado y frotándose rápidamente sus nudillos.

-Esa voz solo le puede pertenecer a…- dijo Kenny en susurro y a diferencia del otro rubio y de sus otros amigos, no se había asustado por ese repentino grito- pensé que ese descarado no había venido a la escuela- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo para luego dirigirse a la sala de informática.

-De seguro vino luego de haberse cogido a tu madre Cartman- le dijo burlonamente Kyle como en el salón volviendo a encabronar el gordinflón y enseguida Stan se puso en medio de los dos para que no se volvieran a agarrar a los golpes.

En la sala de informática se podía apreciar que hay un gran hueco en dónde debería de haber una pared que estaba totalmente destruido y el polvo y la suciedad estaba flotando en el aire y en medio de esa nube de polvo había una persona que estaba caminando de un lado a otro de forma muy parecida a como lo hacen los padres que esperan que sus esposas den a luz, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y parecía estar masticando chicle de forma muy molesta.

-Ah maldita sea… ¡No sé por cuál empezar!- se dijo a si mismo esa persona ofuscada para luego soplar con la nariz el polvo que estaba alrededor de su cara.

-¿Ahora por qué tienes ese humor de chica a la que no le llega el periodo, minoría?- le preguntó el culón de Cartman entrando a la sala seguido de los otros chicos.

-¿Qué dijiste mal parido imbécil?- le preguntó muy molesto el tipo e hizo el ademan de acercársele para clavarle la mano.

-Ya Alarcón, el culón a recibido suficientes golpizas el día de hoy- le trató de tranquilizar Stan poniéndose en el medio y eso hizo que el latino viera de forma asesina el culón.

-¿Y ese milagro que vienes a la escuela? Como no estabas en el salón pensamos que no ibas a venir- le dijo el judío pelirrojo.

-Ah, es que no pude venir en la mañana porque me estaba cogiendo a la madre del culón y luego fui hacer algo importante- cuando les dijo esto los dos rubios y los súper mejores amigos enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas ya que es justamente de lo que habían hablado en el salón de clases haciendo que Eric enseguida se volviera a encabronar mucho.

-¡HIJO DE LA…!- le gritó furioso e hizo el ademan de ponerles las manos encima, pero Stan de nuevo tuvo que hacer de intermediario mientras que los otros chicos seguían riendo.

-¿Y… que hiciste lu-luego de clavársela a la se-señora Cartman…? ¿Viajaste de nuevo a u-universo… paralelo a u-universo para buscar nuevas a-aventuras y… diversiones?- preguntó Kenny a Luis Carlos y no podía hablar bien por la risa que tiene.

-No, vine aquí para hacer otra cosa que también me gusta mucho hacer- les dijo ya sonriendo el colombiano señalando un portátil en dónde estaba escribiendo algo.

-¿Te refieres a tus historias mariconas de mierda? ¿Todavía te sigue gustando hacer esas pendejadas?- le preguntó el culón de forma burlona y el único que rio fue Caos.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA IMBÉCIL!- le gritó furioso el latino para enseguida darle un golpe en toda la cara mandándolo a volar de espaldas y que se chocara fuertemente contra una pared atravesándola y haciendo un hueco exactamente con la forma de su cuerpo, oh sea casi un círculo perfecto.

-¡Eso le pasa por ser un puto mojón gordo odioso!- exclamó Kyle de forma divertida y al igual que Kenny y Caos reía mucho por eso, mientras que Butters preocupado fue a ayudar al culón y Stan de nuevo se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Y ahora que estás haciendo Alarcón? ¿Una nueva historia?- le preguntó Stan dejando de sujetarse el puente de la nariz, pero el colombiano soltó un bufido.

-Sí, digo no, es… algo complicado- les dijo volviendo a molestarse y ofuscarse.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Kyle sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Es que…- dijo el colombiano frotándose las cienes con su mano derecha- es que tengo un problema- les dijo esto un poco triste.

-¿Cuál de tantos?- le preguntó toscamente el culón con la cara hinchada y votando más sangre tentando su suerte y buscando que el latino lo vuelva a mandar de un golpe.

-Mira quién lo dice hijo de puta- le dijo molesto el colombiano tratando de controlarse para no rajársela de nuevo- no, el problema es que estoy indeciso y no sé cuál es la siguiente historia que debo hacer- les comenzó a explicar su problema.

-¿No sabes cuál historia hacer?- le preguntó Kenny y el latino asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa minoría? ¿Acaso ya se te está acabando la supuesta ilimitada imaginación tan podrida y retorcida que tienes?- de nuevo el culón lo estaba provocando.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO EESTÚPIDO!- le volvió a gritar el colombiano para de nuevo darle otro golpe en la cara haciendo que se chocara contra otra pared atravesándola otra como a la anterior.

-"Se lo merece por tirárselas las del machito"-dijo burlonamente la otra mitad de Butters y este ya no se tomó la molestia de ir a ayudar al culón.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa Luis Carlos? ¿Ya se te está acabando la imaginación para tus historias?- le preguntó Kyle con mucha más sutileza que él culón.

-¡Uf! Eso no es ni por casualidad el problema tan mierdero que tengo- les dijo el colombiano soltando otra vez un bramido- es todo lo contrario, las ideas se me salen de los oídos a chorros; pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni la suficiente mano de obra para poder hacer todo lo que quiero- les explicó volviendo a ponerse triste.

-¿No tienes tiempo libre para hacer tus historias? Pero si siempre decías que no tenías nada mejor que hacer- le dijo Stan extrañándose como sus amigos.

-Ju, eso era antes hace unos 6 meses. Pero en estos últimos tiempos he estado bastante ocupado con otros asuntos y por eso el tiempo ya no es algo que me es tan abundante como antes y por eso ya no puedo hacer historias ni actualizar las que ya tengo con la misma frecuencia de antes- se comenzó a explicar el latino un poco triste de nuevo **(NA: Obviamente me estoy refiriendo a mí situación actual con mi empleo en SONY) **-Ahora ya no sé cuál de las tantas historias que quiero hacer debo comenzar… tengo tantas ideas… pero tan poco tiempo y mano de obra…- siguió diciendo triste y muy indeciso el colombiano.

-…- los chicos se habían puesto a pensar en cómo ayudarlo en esa situación tan complicada mientras que el culón seguía tirado en donde cayó.

-O-oye Luis- le llamó Butters un poco tímido- ¿Y por-por qué no po-pones tus i-ideas en votaciones? A-así las personas e-elegirán cual his-historia de-debes hacer- le ofreció frotándose un poco los nudillos.

-Ummm…- el colombiano se puso a pensar en lo que el rubio le dijo y luego sonrió con una sonrisa tan exagerada como la del Guasón- ¡Eso es, muy buena idea Butters! Que inteligente eres- le alagó

-"Por supuesto que somos inteligentes"- dijo arrogantemente la vos gutural en la mente del rubio.

-A pesar de estar medio loquillo y de que te falten unos cuantos tornillos sí que sabes dar buenas ideas cuando se requiere- le siguió "alagando" el latinoamericano.

-"Ja, ja, muy gracioso"- le dijo ya sarcástico y molesto Caos y Butters también se molestó un poco.

-¿Entonces vas a poner tus fics en votación?- preguntó Kenny a Alarcón.

-¡Por supuesto! Y no solamente los fics que quiero hacer, sino también voy a dar ideas para que otras personas hagan historias basadas en ellas- les dijo el latino al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a su computadora.

-¿Vas hacerlo ahora? Solo faltan 5 minutos para que tengamos que ir a clases- señaló Kyle.

-Je, Je, no se les olvide que soy Luis Carlos Alarcón, claro que podré hacer esto en un santiamén- les dijo el latino soltando una pequeña risita medio arrogante.

-Y espero que tus historias no sean… ya sabes, del tipo Yaoi que nos ponen a todos los chicos como parejas uno del otro- le pidió Stan un poco incómodo.

-"Lo mismo digo, ya me estoy cansando de que casi siempre nos pongan a nosotros como un lameculos afeminado enano debilucho que es pareja puta de Kenny o del culón bastardo e incluso de gorila cavernario de Trent"- se quejó muy molesto Caos en la mente de Butters y este también se molestó por eso.

-No prometo nada- les dijo cortante el latino para luego tronarse los dedos de las manos- ahora abróchense los cinturones.

Dicho esto empezó a escribir a una increíble velocidad de la misma forma en como lo hizo Jim Carrey en la película: Todo Poderoso ante el asombro de los chicos.

-¡Listo! Ya puse las votaciones- se dijo a sí mismo de forma triunfal- ¿Quieren ver?-

-Supongo que esto es mejor que soportar las estupideces de Garrison- le dijo Stan.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Kenny.

-"Y dónde comen dos, comen tres"- se les unió Caos y todos vieron lo que escribió el colombiano.

**FICS EN VOTACIÓN:**

Como ya dije anteriormente, a continuación voy a poner una pequeña lista de los fics que quiero hacer, incluyendo las nuevas temporadas de Amores Inesperados, Los Vengadores de South Park Universo Paralelo, South Wars y los Pecados Capitales. Pero ojo, tienen que saber una cosa muy importante y esa es que solo podré hacer un fic y solamente UN solo fic y ese será el que tenga más votos, ya que tengo tres en progreso y lo máximo que puedo hacer en mi situación actual sería 4 y otra cosa es que en estos días voy a hacer algo que NUNCA antes había hecho y eso es que voy subir el primer capítulo de las historias que voy hacer a continuación.

De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué voy a hacer eso si tengo las manos ocupadas? Pues la respuesta es que al hacer los primeros capítulos de esas historias ustedes van a saber la trama y la que les parezca mejor, oh sea… como explicarlo… si son ocho fics por ejemplo, subiré el primer capítulo de cada uno de esos fics y ustedes votaran y el que tenga más votos lógicamente será el ganador y cuando haya terminado con ese de nuevo haré votaciones para hacer el siguiente y así sucesivamente, aunque creo que va a pasar MUCHO tiempo para que haga otra cosa semejante, así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con los fics en votación… y no se dejen dar mordidas XD:

**DEPREDADOR: **Tal y como lo dice el título, en esta historia un monstruo como el de las películas de Depredador llegará al pueblo de South Park para hacer sus maldades y matará de uno en uno a los habitantes que sean "dignos" de darles caza y como siempre los chicos de South Park serán los encargados de descubrir de quién se trata y como detenerlo y tengan por seguro que algunos de ellos caerán en sus garras y morirán de una forma aterradora :O.

**UN MUNDO SIN MUJERES: **En esta historia el mundo solo estará habitado por hombres (Lo que significa muchas situaciones con la palabra que inicia con G XD) hasta que un día Stan hace un descubrimiento en el laboratorio del Dr. Mephisto ya que este logró inventar algo que de seguro a muchos hombres les gustará, pero a otros no y es muy obvio de que se trata ese "algo" XD.

**CLUB SOLO PARA CHICOS: **En este fic Wendy quiere saber qué es lo que hacen los chicos en su club ya que las chicas obviamente no pueden entrar y su curiosidad es tan grande que se disfraza de chico para que la acepten y saber que ocurre en él.

**JURASSIC PARK: **De nuevo la obviedad está en el título ya que por supuesto esto tendrá que ver con los dinosaurios de las películas de Jurassic Park y los chicos irán de "paseo" por una de las islas en donde se dieron las películas y la fauna no los recibirán con los brazos abiertos… pero si con las bocas BIEN abiertas XD.

**SEGUNDAS TEMPRADAS: **Como ya dije anteriormente, las segundas temporadas de esos fics estarán en estas votaciones, pero para ahorrar molestia cuando suba el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada haré un resumen de las cosas importantes que pasaron en la primera temporada, aunque les sugiero que para Universo Paralelo vean desde el capítulo 38 ya que ahí es donde en realidad pasa lo interesante y en el de los Vengadores vean los últimos capítulos en dónde hay una GRAN súper pelea una sorpresa igual de grande ;D.

**GUERRA DE IMPERIOS: **Esta historia estará ambientada al estilo de la edad media combinada con otras épocas antiguas en dónde los diferentes reinos e imperios que existen se pelearan entre sí para dominar el mundo y los chicos de South Park serán guerreros o reyes de alguna clase, también en esta historia tendrá elementos del videojuego La Vara de la Verdad (a pesar de que no lo he conseguido DX) y también tendrán cosas relacionadas con la fantasía como magos, brujos, dragones y ese tipo de cosas y algo que de seguro a muchas personas les gustara Coffcoff Style Coffcoff Bunny Coffcoff Dip Coffcoff Crack Coffcoff XD, ah y por cierto ¿Quieren que se titule Guerra de Imperios o Empire Wars? Ya que creo que en inglés suena un poco mejor ;D.

**DRABBLES: HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK: **Esto no es en realidad un fic en votación, sino algo que se me ocurrió hace poco y es que como todos ustedes sabrán en mi fic LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS, cuando este bloqueado en alguna de mis historias haré un pequeño fic especial, este fic será una combinación de pequeñas historias que no tendrán nada que ver una con en dónde sucederán cosas que se me puedan ocurrir de repente XD, pero eso sí no todo será parejas ni Lemmons y ese tipo de cosas, algunas serán de humor, otras de drama, romance e incluso de horror y creo que dentro de poco comenzaré con algo muy gracioso que se me ocurrió hace poco XD.

En fin, esos son los fics que están en votación y tengan paciencia, dentro de poco voy a subir el primer capítulo de cada uno de ellos y ustedes votaran por la que más le guste, ahora sigamos:

**IDEAS PARA FICS:**

Como dije antes, tengo MUCHAS ideas pero poco tiempo y mano de obra, pero ahora voy a dar unas ideas para fics que tal vez les puedan interesar a algunas personas:

**¿POR QUÉ SOUTH PARK ES COMO ES?: **Nunca se han preguntado ¿Por qué de todos los pueblos y ciudades del mundo en South Park suelen pasar las cosas más raras e ilógicas que nadie, ni siquiera yo, pueda imaginarse? Yo quería responder a esto, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno, así que espero que alguien se le ocurra una buena drama para este tipo de historia :D.

**LA MADRE DE DAMIEN: **¿Tampoco se han preguntado quién es la madre del pobre diablo? También quería hacer un fic que respondiera esto, pero tampoco se me ocurrió una buena drama, espero que haya alguien por ahí que logre atar ese GRAN cabo suelto :O.

**¿CÓMO FUE QUE PASÓ ESTO?: **En esta historia se suponía que Kyle iba a descubrir el fan ficción de South Park y se iba a horrorizar por las cosa Yaoi que escriben de los chicos, así que junto con los Ukes hace una reunión y les pide que averigüen como es que se formaron las parejas y quienes fueron las que las inventaron, al mismo tiempo que Stan hace el mismo descubrimiento y junto con los Semes y Sukes también tratan de averiguar este asunto. No pude desarrollar drama para esto ya que obviamente no he estado aquí desde el principio y no lo sé todo, así que si alguien MUCHO más veterano que yo se quiere prestar para esto, estaría eternamente agradecido ;D.

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDAS: **La drama de este fic se suponía que Kenny iba a tomar de Butters y Butters iba a tomar el lugar de Kenny viviendo con las familias del otro para saber quién es el que tiene en realidad la vida más dura y solamente los chicos sabrán del intercambio ya harán apuestas para ver quién rubio es el primero que tira la toalla (especialmente Cartman XD) y nadie más se dará cuenta del intercambio ya que el que los cambiara sería el pobre diablo de Damien XD. Tampoco se me ocurrió una buena drama para esta historia y espero que a alguien le guste la idea de hacer esta clase de historia ;D.

**RENEGADO:** Esta historia se trataba sobre que Butters se había hartado de vivir con sus padres y aguantar sus estúpidos castigos y en un ataque de ira los dejó mortalmente heridos a los golpes para después irse del pueblo perdiendo todo contacto con sus familiares y amigos y recorriendo el país y buscando algún significado para su vida y ayudando debes en cuando a quién estuviera en aprietos o provocando problemas ya que con el paso del tiempo se vuelve alguien duro y frívolo pero luego se volverá a encontrar con sus viejos amigos a quienes ayudara o perjudicara de alguna forma y les contarán como han sido las cosas en el pueblo sin él. De nuevo no se me ocurrió una buena drama para esta historia, así que espero que a alguien le interese la idea ;D.

**EN LA VECINDAD DEL CHAVO: **De seguro muchas personas pondrán caras de ¡WTF! Pero piénsenlo bien ¿Cómo sería una historia en la que los chicos groseros y altaneros de South Park junto con sus familias fueran a México para vivir un tiempo en la vecindad del Chavo? De seguro sería algo MUY gracioso y habrían muchos: TA-TA-TA-TAAA- ¡TA! Y muchos ¡PIPIPIPIPI! XD espero que también haya alguien por ahí que quiera hacer un fic de este tipo ;D.

**TOY STORY PARK: **De nuevo el título lo dice todo, oh eso parece, ya que en esta historia los chicos son en realidad juguetes de algún tipo, como por ejemplo Butters será un peluche de tamaño natural y Kenny sea una figura de acción de Mysterion o que Stan sea una muñeco de trapo o un maniquí o que Wendy sea una especie de Barbie ¿entienden? Aunque no sé si ellos se encuentren con los juguetes de las películas. Saben soy un poco nostálgico y cuando era un niño me gustaron mucho las películas de Toy Story y en algún momento contemple la idea de hacer un fic de este tipo, pero de nuevo el tiempo y la falta de mano de obra no me lo permiten D: creo que es la primera vez que sugiero algo como esto y espero que haya otro nostálgico como yo por ahí que le guste la idea :D.

**LOS PACIENTES: **En esta historia Kyle es un psiquiatra que se encarga de analizar y tratar de ayudar de alguna manera a sus pacientes, que son los demás chicos pero adultos y ninguno se conoce, y todos ellos tienen algún tipo de problema ya sea una enfermedad mental, crisis emocional, tendencias suicidas y ese tipo de cosas, hasta que uno de los pacientes empieza a cometer asesinatos y otras desgracias y dependerá de Kyle descubrir de quién se trata mediante sus investigaciones y tratamientos. Nunca podría hacer una historia de este tipo ya que yo no soy un psicoanalista ni sé los tratamientos que se emplean a los diferentes tipos de pacientes que pueda tener un psiquiatra y espero que alguien por ahí sepa mucho de este tema :D.

**LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA DE SOUTH PARK: **Sé que ahora son los héroes de Marvel los que se están poniendo de moda, pero cuando era un niño me gustaban más los héroes de DC comics y de nuevo la nostalgia me había dicho que tratara de hacer una historia crossover de la serie con esos héroes, especialmente porque ya había hecho uno con los Vengadores, pero otra vez la inspiración no me pudo dar para más y no se me ocurrió hacer una buena drama para esta clase de historia, especialmente porque CASI TODO lo que yo sabía de DC comics en mi niñez a desaparecido por completo D: y yo esperaba algún día hacer que los chicos de este fic se encontraran con los de los Vengadores en una especie de MEGA crossover como pasó hace muchos años con los héroes originales, pero solo será una idea más que tendré que dejar en el aire y rezar para que alguien que si sepa mucho de DC comics logré hacer algo como esto.

Bueno, estas son todas las ideas que se me han ocurrido para fics y odio tener que ser repetitivo pero no las podré hacer por falta de tiempo, mano de obra e inspiración. Pero tranquilos, tranquilos, no les estoy exigiendo ni ordenando que hagan fics con las ideas que di, solo son sugerencias para ver si a alguien les gusta alguna de ellas y quiera hacerlas por su propia voluntad :D y agregándole lo que quieran a las tramas, pero tal vez algún día en un futuro cercano sea capaz de hacerlas todas… _algún día… algún día…_

-¿Y bien chicos? ¿Les gustó los fics que quiero hacer y las ideas que di para otros fics?- preguntó Luis Carlos a los chicos.

-Debo darte crédito Alarcón, muchas se ven muy buenas- le alagó Stan.

-Especialmente las ideas- le alagó esta vez Kyle.

-A mí se me haría muy interesante saber cómo es vivir como Butters- dijo algo ilusionado Kenny.

-Y yo qui-quisiera saber co-como es vi-vivir tu vida Kenny, sin padres que te cas-castiguen todo el tiempo- le dijo sonriendo el otro rubio.

-"¿Viviendo en la más inmunda pobreza con unos asquerosos padres alcohólicos de mierda y que tengamos que cenar ratas? No gracias, prefiero seguir aguantando las mierdas de padres que tenemos- dijo sarcástico e irónico Caos en su mente- "pero me interesa más ese fic de RENEGADO ya que seríamos unos cabrones y patea culos de primera clase"- dijo esto sádico y divertido.

-Ya sabía que les iba a gustar- les dijo el colombiano sonriendo arrogantemente- solo espero que a las demás personas les guste también- dijo esto un poco preocupado.

-¿Y a quién carajos le va a gusta toda esa mierda que escribiste minoría?- le preguntó de repente el culón luego de haber recuperado el conocimiento.

-¡AHORA SÍ ME SACASTE LA PIEDRA HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó el colombiano mucho más furioso que las veces anteriores para enseguida cogerlo del cuello y levantarlo del piso con una sola mano y luego miró a la pantalla de mi computador- y si ustedes quieren saber quién será el fic ganador de las votaciones y que voy hacer con este hijo de puta, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo en el que ustedes votaran por el fic que más les guste ya que cuando termine de subir el último primer capítulo de los fics en votaciones, daré un plazo de un mes entero para que lo piensen mejor y elijan la que más les guste- luego de haberle hablado al público empezó a zarandear bruscamente el culón ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/05/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado los fics en votaciones, los primero capítulos que voy a subir en estos días serán las nuevas temporadas de UNIVERSO PARALELO, LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK, AMORES INESPERADOS, SOUTH WARS Y LOS PECADOS CAPITALES y luego seguirán los otros en votación ;) aunque mañana voy a subir el primer capítulo de Drabbles que de seguro les parecerá MUY gracioso XD y de nuevo, también espero que les haya gustado las ideas que di y si no es mucho pedir, que por favor les avisen a otros lectores sobre esas ideas y si les gustarían hacerlas algún día :D**


	2. ¡Los Resultados y Más Ideas!

**INDECISIÓN**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que es sin precedentes ya que aparecerán un MONTÓN de invitados especiales ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ¡LOS RESULTADOS Y MÁS IDEAS!**

Luis Carlos Alarcón estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela caminando de un lado a otro en el mismo lugar con los brazos detrás de su espalda y luego vio la hora en el reloj que tiene en su muñeca izquierda y después vio la hora en un reloj en la pared para confirmar la hora.

-Ya falta poco- se dijo a sí mismo ansioso.

-Ya estamos aquí, Alarcón- le dijo de repente Stan, que junto con Kyle, Kenny, Butters y varios chicos y chicas que han aparecido en toda la serie, ingresaba al gimnasio.

-Que bien que llegaron- les dio la bienvenida el colombiano.

-Ve al grano ¿Para qué nos hiciste venir aquí?- le preguntó Craig haciendo su típica seña obscena.

-¿Y por qué todo el lugar está arreglado para realizarse votaciones?- le preguntó Damien tan "sutil" como el otro pelinegro, ya que en efecto, había taquillas, letreros, mesas y sillas.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida haces pobre diablo ¡Por supuesto que aquí se van a llevar a cabo unas votaciones!- masculló el latino un poco molesto.

-¿Acaso nos llamaste para votar?- le preguntó Wendy, pero él soltó un bramido.

-Ustedes no van a votar, solamente van a ser testigos de algo sin precedentes- les siguió hablando.

-¿Acaso vas a dejar de comportarte como un patán, creído, con enormes delirios de grandeza, flojo de primera clase, retorcido, infantil y bromista de mal gusto? Ya que eso sería algo sin precedentes- le dijo burlón el hijo del Diablo sacando muchas risas a los demás.

-¡Hijo de la…!- exclamó muy molesto el latino amañando con rajarle la cara al paliducho de un golpe- No estúpido, lo que pasa es que va a pasar algo que creo que nunca antes se ha visto y eso es que vendrán otros escritores y lectores de fan ficción como yo, aquí para votar por unos fics que había publicado- les explicó ya un poco más calmado.

-¿Fics en votación? ¿Te refieres a los que nos mostraste a nosotros esa vez?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Exacto- les afirmó el latinoamericano y luego vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y en el de la pared y sonrió enormemente y los votantes llegaran en 5… 4… 3… 2… ¡UNO!- exclamó justo cuando dieron las 12 en punto, pero no pasaba nada de mala.

-Pues no veo que nadie venga a votar- espetó el primo mayor de Butters, Jack, agarrado de las manos con sus pequeños hermanitos Ed y Brittany.

-De seguro serán puros hombres y mujeres invisibles- comentó Trent de forma irónica ganándose las risas de los demás.

-Oh tal vez a nadie le interese tus historias de mier…- de nuevo Damien iba a decir uno de sus comentarios de mal gusto.

Pero de repente el piso empezó a temblar un poco y en los vasos de agua y bebidas que habían encima de las mesas se empezaron a formar pequeñas ondas como en las películas de Jurassic Park.

-¿Un te-terremoto?- preguntó Butters un poco preocupado.

-No- le respondió Alarcón dirigiéndose a las puertas de salida del gimnasio y las abrió- son mis amigos y los votantes.

Dijo señalando hacía adelante y cuando los chicos y chicas de SP se asomaron se llevaron la gran sorpresa al ver a muchas personas acercándose a ellos y sus pisadas eran las causantes de ese leve terremoto.

-¡GAH, LOS HABITANTES DE JERSEY VUELVEN A INVADIRNOS!- exclamó muy aterrado el pequeño Tweek jalándose su desordenado cabello.

-Oye Tweek, no insultes de esa manera a mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción- le dijo Luis Carlos un poco divertido por su paranoia- ¡CHICOS, CHICAS!- exclamó feliz acercándoseles.

-¡Hola Carlitos!- exclamó una chica castaña un poco más alta que él y se le acercó seguido de un joven con un traje parecido al disfraz de Hancock y de otro con unas gafas puestas.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo para las votaciones?- le preguntó este último acomodándose las gafas.

-Por supuesto Robatomico123- le afirmó el colombiano.

-Que bien, creí que iba a llegar tarde ya que estaba ocupado en otras cosas- le dijo el joven con el traje de Hancock.

-Si con ocupado te refieres a buscar Stendy por aquí y por allá…- le dijo bromista el colombiano sacándoles a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Stan.

-Ya se los dije, ellos son mis amigos de fan ficción y provienen de otros universos paralelos- les dijo el colombiano- ella es Fernanda Peñaloza, también conocida como Cereal Pascual una de mis mejores amigas por estos lados- presentó a la chica que lo saludó.

-Buenas tardes- les saludo ella y luego los miró de arriba abajo- dices que aquí todos son Hetero ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al latino.

-Hasta donde yo sepa, sí… creo- le dijo el colombiano.

-¿Estás seguro que no se andan agarrando de las manos mientras se besan?- le volvió a preguntar la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, perra?- le preguntó molesto Damien y varios de los demás chicos también se molestaron, mientras que las chicas rieron un poco.

-Mira, en primer lugar a mí me respetas maricón cuernudo- dijo ya molesta ella y el tono que usó intimidó un poco al paliducho- y en segundo lugar, no es ningún secreto que en mi mundo la mayoría de ustedes está vomitando arcoíris de todos los colores.

-Nosotros no somos unos maricas y no le besamos el culo a los demás hombres- le dijo esta vez Craig con enojo en su tono.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen- les dijo irónica la chica sonriendo de medio lado- ¿Y sabes que más Tucker? Todos acaban montados en unicornios rosados rodeados de flores, sobre todo tú que babeas por Tweek, tengo fotos que lo demuestran- cuando dijo esto el pelinegro arqueó ambas cejas de la impresión mientras que el pequeño rubio de nuevo exclamó sus locuras y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo Luis Carlos para interrumpir ese momento incómodo- él es Robot Atómico 123, también lo pueden llamar Robato, otro buen amigo mío- presentó ahora al joven de las gafas.

-Hola a todos- fue el simple saludo de él, pero luego los miró de arriba también- interesante… ustedes se parecen mucho a los chicos de ese universo paralelo sobre el que estoy escribiendo una historia llamado South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes en el que el futuro es un apocalipsis y donde casi todos ustedes han muerto de alguna manera horrible- cuando dijo esto, los chicos y chicas lo vieron atónitos.

-¿Có-cómo dices?- le preguntó Stan tartamudeando un poco.

-Lo siento, no puedo revelar más información- les dijo un poco cortante el joven de las gafas dejándolos con mucha intriga.

-Okey… él es Coyote Smith, mi mayor colaborador y asistente en muchas de mis historias y me ha dado varias ideas. Aunque algunas veces me moleste y discutamos en varias ocasiones, es también uno de mis mejores amigos de fan ficción y haría mucha falta si algún día se retira- Luis Carlos presento al tipo del traje de Hancock.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludo este un poco animado- ya los he conocido a ustedes en otros universos paralelos, pero pocas veces interactúo con ustedes. Pero viven en diversas aventuras divertidas bien locas o algunas veces son muy trágicas y macabras…- dijo esta parte un poco triste- y déjenme decirles que he oído hablar de ustedes desde hace muchos años, pero solo hace pocos años me empezó a gustar de verdad la serie y les deseo la mejor de la suertes y una cosa más, ¡aquí tengo mis diplomas! Que son de ginecología obstetra que son mi especialidad y créanme chicas, lo van a necesitar mucho.

-¿De qué carajos está hablando este sujeto?- preguntó Kyle a sus amigos en voz baja.

-Pero como Luis me dijo que no podía perder mucho tiempo hablando, les deseo la mejor de las suertes ¡Y hasta luego!- dicho esto, Coyote les dio a cada uno de los chicos una sorpresiva pata en los huevos haciendo que soltaran un agudo gemido de dolor mientras caían al piso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Coyote?- le preguntó Luis Carlos un poco asombrado por eso.

-Es que me dijiste que tenía que apresurarme y decidí hacer algo loco- le dijo guiñando un ojo ante la mirada molesta de los pobres y agonizantes chicos.

Así que de una en una las personas que fueron sido invitadas por Luis Carlos ingresaron al gimnasio de la escuela de South Park y el colombiano, con una cordialidad MUY rara en él, les daba la cordial bienvenida.

-Hola Vic Pin hace rato que no nos vemos, lo mismo digo Sao801 ¿Ese milagro que apareces? Tú también iSweetWonderland, te estaba empezando a extrañar ¿Chocobollo? ¡Wau! Es un honor que una veterana venga a esta clase de evento, KennethMc, IceCreamLover96, Mel Mei, SandyP sean bienvenidas- saludo a unas chicas que le devolvieron el saludo y cabe decir que muchos de los presentes son adolescentes o pre-adolescentes y el resto son jóvenes adultos- Kya J. Him, LittleYaoist sí que han crecido mucho ¿Sakuyachan, DeLuxe Potter, Miley McTucker, Fire León, NynyRed, Sauron123, Sweek-Lawliet, IlGiovane? ¡Hace como un millón de años que no las veo chicas!- continuó saludando muy animadamente.

-Oye Alarcón…- le llamó Stan que apenas se estaba recuperando del dolor de huevos junto con los demás chicos- Podemos hacerte una pregunta- le pidió.

-Por supuesto- les dijo sonriendo todavía muy emocionado el latino.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que…? Ya sabes, ¿Qué casi todas las personas que han venido a aquí son chicas?- le preguntó esta vez Kyle, pero él latino soltó una risa socarrona.

-¡Por supuesto! No estoy siego- les dijo irónico y divertido.

-¿Por qué son tantas?- le preguntó esta vez Craig haciendo que soltara un bufido.

-Pues porque en fan ficción, tanto el de South Park como el de otras series, películas, animes, cartoons, videojuegos e historias, la mayoría de lectores y escritores son mujeres y somos muy pocos los hombres que hay por esos lados- cuando dijo esto los chicos se asombraron.

-¿La mayoría son chicas?- le preguntó Stan.

-Por no decir el 99,99%- siguió diciendo irónico el colombiano.

-Con razón las historias de nosotros como unos malditos homosexuales son tan abundantes- dijo Damien molestó e irónico.

-Pero tienen que reconocer que forman lindas parejas como tú con Pip o Craig con Tweek, Gregory con el Topo y muchas otras más- les dijo Fernanda de forma melosa molestando mucho a los "cojonudos" y avergonzando de sobremanera a los amables y gentiles.

-Pero tengo que reconocer que muchas de estas escritoras y lectoras están bien buenas…- dijo Kenny de forma lujuriosa y sin ningún descaro veía a las chicas que entraban al gimnasio.

-Cielos Kenny…- susurro Kyle tapándose la cara avergonzado- ¿Entonces cuantos hombres hay en el fan ficción de nosotros?- le preguntó a Alarcón retomando el asunto principal.

-¡Uf no joda! Somos MUY pocos, por lo menos en el fan ficción en español- exclamó más irónico todavía el colombiano- en realidad, durante muchos años el único hombre por esos lados era el gran y legendario Maestro Jedi… hasta que aparecí yo con mis ideas revolucionarias y desde entonces han aparecido más hombres- les dijo esto último como si fuera una especie de visionario o algo así con su típica arrogancia.

-Aparte de ti, de ese tal Robato y del desgraciado que nos pateó las bolas… ¿Cuántos más hay?- cuando Token le preguntó esto, el latino se detuvo un momento y se puso a pensar seriamente.

-Ummm… una muy buena pregunta…- dijo más para sí mismo que para ellos pero luego vio a alguien que hizo que sonriera- haya está la respuesta ¡Chicos!- llamó a un pequeño grupo de hombres que se le acercaron- estos son algunos de los poco hombres que andamos por el fan ficción de South Park- dijo de manera orgullosa- este es Mr. NBA, un viejo amigo mío- presentó a un joven que tiene puesta una polera roja de la selección chilena y un cartel que dice: muerte a las Fujoshis.

-¿Qué onda chicos?- les saludó.

-Este es Spody el Jarcor, tiene poco tiempo en fan ficción- presentó Alarcón a un chico de cabello verde, un parche en el ojo izquierdo, una especie de capucha gris y unos Shurikens en sus manos.

-¿Qué tal viejas?- les saludó burlón molestándolos enseguida.

-Este es Xanderfields, es también nuevo por el fan ficción de South Park- Luis Carlos presentó a un chico pelinegro, piel algo bronceada, anorak negro y pantalones grises.

-Ustedes no son tan diferentes del universo de donde provengo- fue el saludo del joven.

-Eh… gracias supongo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Stan.

-Y este es Ángelus 24- siguió presentando Luis Carlos, esta vez a un joven adulto con saco y cabello negro.

-Eh… hola, me llamó Ángelus 24, estoy aquí porque mi amigo Luis me pidió que participara en su votación. Le pregunté si podía ayudarle a organizarla, pero me dijo que no… pero si lo hubiera hecho ¡Estás habrían sido unas encuestas sexys y llenas de acción! Con explosiones, ametralladoras, tanques luchando contra dragones y… bueno, ya me estoy desviando del tema- se disculpó luego de haberse presentado de manera más formal en comparación de los más jóvenes.

-¿De dónde salen estos sujetos?- preguntó Stan hablando de nuevo en voz baja.

-Ellos 4 son junto con Coyote Smith, Robato y el Maestro Jedi, los únicos hombres en el fan ficción de South Park en español que yo conozco- terminó por hablar Luis Carlos con un semblante de orgullo.

-Wau… incontables mujeres junto con solo 8 hombres… los envidió chicos- Kenny por supuesto no perdió el tiempo en ver el lado pervertido y divertido del asunto ganándose algunas risas por parte de los demás chicos.

-¡Miren!- exclamó una chica y un pequeño grupo de chicas se les acercaron- ¡son los chicos de SP!- volvió a exclamar de manera emocionada mientras los rodeaban.

-¡Hola tontuelos!- exclamó una de esas chicas.

-Hola Blackie-99- le saludó el colombiano.

-¡Al fin puedo conocer a Kyle Broflovski!- exclamó una de ellas para enseguida abrazar fuertemente el judío poniéndolo azul por la falta de aire- soy una gran admiradora tuya- le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y recuperaba el aliento- Stan, me sorprendes como logras aguantar las estupideces de Randy y los maltratos de Shelli y deja de una vez a Wendy y ve por Kyle antes de que Cartman te lo gane- cuando dijo esto, los dos chicos se sonrojaron mucho y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Wendy estaba botando humo de la nariz y orejas enfurecida por semejante descaro.

-Ya sailorfujoshi, recuerda que en este universo los chicos son Hetero- le dijo Alarcón divertido.

-Es un gusto conocerlos… wau… ¿realmente son ustedes? Digo… hay tantas historias y dibujos de ustedes… ¡Es como conocer a las celebridades!- exclamó otra de las chicas.

-Para cualquier personas es un honor conocernos- dijo arrogantemente Damien sacando risas.

-Sí, que gran honor es conocerte pobre diablo- le dijo sarcástico Alarcón- ella es CoffiG- presentó a la chica.

-¡¿Café?! ¡¿Dónde, dónde?!- exclamó Tweek emocionado viendo en todas direcciones ante la mirada divertida de los chicos y chicas.

-Nunca pensé que un día podría hacer esto- comentó de repente otra chica para enseguida abrazar a Kyle haciendo que de nuevo se pusiera pálido- ¡al fin los conozco! Es un sueño hecho realidad- soltó al pelirrojo para luego coger de los cachetes a Butters apretándoselos- son más bonitos verlos cara a cara que a través de las historias- siguió diciendo emocionada.

-"Ya sé que somos unos primores ¡Pero no nos tiene que estar pellizcando de esa forma las mejillas!"- exclamó molesto y adolorido Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Cálmate Bertha Nayelly o le vas a desfigurar la cara- siguió diciendo divertido el colombiano.

-¿Pero es cierto que en este mundo todos son Hetero?- preguntó de repente otra chica.

-Así es Kurumi2413- cuando Luis le dijo esto, ella soltó un bufido de decepción.

-Yo quería ver que se besaran o algo así…- susurró un poco triste.

-¿Pero por lo menos podrían besarse aunque sea un poco?- les preguntó otra chica.

-¡NO!- gritaron ya muy molestos los chicos.

-Mira lo que causas Phirsa Fantasía- le dijo todavía divertido Alarcón.

-Es que sería tan lindo si se besaran…- dijo fantaseando Blackie-99 haciendo un batido de pestañas.

-Sí, especialmente las parejas tradicionales, Stan con Kyle, Kenny con Butters, Damien con Pip, Craig con Tweek, el Topo con Gregory y Cartman con Wendy- dijo también fantaseando otra joven y los chicos de tan solo pensar en eso se aterraron, y más Wendy por la sola idea de besar al culón.

-No Skylar Cevering, ya les dije chicas que en este mundo los chicos son Hetero y no batean de ese equipo, bueno excepto tal vez Bradley obviamente- les siguió hablando Luis Carlos y casi todas ellas soltaron un bufido de decepción, mientras que el rubio rizado se sonrojo mucho y ahora los chicos de SP rieron un poco- pero no se pongan así, recuerden que hay MONTONES de universos paralelos en dónde los chicos se besuquean entre sí y pueden visitarlos cuando quieran- cuando dijo esto para levantarles los ánimos, los chicos enseguida dejaron de sonreír y se aterraron como las veces anteriores.

-Ya que lo dices de esa forma…- susurró Fantasía sonriendo como las demás chicas.

-¿Pero por lo menos podrían darse un besito en las bocas? Ya saben, para la posteridad- les pidió otra chica preparando una cámara.

-¡NO!- volvieron a gritar energúmenos los chicos, tan rojos como un tomate por la ira y la vergüenza.

-Mira lo que causas Haruhi-Haruno- siguió hablando divertido Alarcón y otra vez las chicas rieron.

-¡OMFG!- exclamó de repente otra chica mientras se les acercaba- ¡Konichi wa! Hola a todos ¡Es todo un placer y honor poder estar antes su presencia! ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! Especialmente a ti Kyle- dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazó al pobre judío que como las veces anteriores se puso azul por la falta de aire- ¡te adoro tanto!- le empezó a dar varios besitos por toda la cara.

-"¿Por qué es él quien recibe esa clase de atención por parte de todas estas locas?"- preguntó molesto y celoso Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Cálmate Kairu Goutokuji, lo vas a dejar más delgado de lo que ya es- le pidió Alarcón divertido.

Cuando parecía que ya habían llegado todos los invitados por Luis Carlos, se cerraron las puertas del gimnasio y los que iban a votar se acercaron a las taquillas y los que solo iban a estar de espectadores se fueron a sentar en las mesas para hablar entre sí y con los chicos de SP diciéndoles lo tanto que los admiraban y que si podían tomarse unas fotos con ellos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya es hora de comenzar con esto- se dijo a sí mismo Alarcón.

-¿Pero cómo piensas poder atender al mismo tiempo a los que van a votar y a los visitantes? ¿Y cómo vas a asegurarte de que nadie trate de hacer trampa o a sabotear todo esto de alguna manera?- le preguntó Kyle y el latino sonrió.

-Tengo ya todo fríamente calculado- dijo para hacer que sus ojos brillaran de color púrpura.

-Y hablando de sabotear… ¿Dónde está el culón de Cartman? Se supone que ante este tipo de eventos él estaría causando todo un desmadre o algo así- preguntó Kenny al notar la ausencia del aludido.

-Lo mismo digo, no lo hemos visto en varios días- quiso saber Stan.

-Es una sorpresita que tengo lista- les dijo el colombiano para luego dejar de hacer brillar sus ojos- Listo, ya llegaron los refuerzos- dijo sonriendo triunfal.

-¿De qué carajos ha…?- Craig no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de repente se formaron 3 portales de color púrpura en el aire y de estos salieron 3 Luis Carlos Alarcón exactamente iguales, excepto que uno tiene el #2 en el pecho, otro tiene el #3 y el último obviamente el #4.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludó el Alarcón que los llamó y él obviamente es el #1.

-Ah son ustedes de nuevo pendejos- les dijo desinteresadamente Damien ya que no es la primera vez que los chicos ven a las extensiones del Luis Carlos #1, la primera vez fue en el fic de Explicando Mi Presencia y Mis Orígenes.

-¡Cierra la puta boca pobre diablo!- les gritaron los 4 colombianos al mismo tiempo ya molestos.

-Bien muchachos, no tenemos tiempo para perder así que hagamos esto rápido- dijo ya un poco apurado el Luis Carlos #1- #2, tú y yo vamos a atender a los que votan, mientras que #3 y #4 atiendan a las demás personas del público- les dio sus indicaciones.

-Entendido- les dijeron los otros latinos, pero #1 se acercó a #2.

-Y si vez que alguien está indeciso y no sabe por quién votar… motívalos un poco- le susurró al mismo tiempo que "discretamente" le entregaba un farro de billetes y él otro chequeo el ojo.

-Hay Carlitos… ¿Cuándo aprenderás?- susurro Fernanda negando con la cabeza.

-Está usando el mismo método que los políticos- dijo irónico y divertido Josh ganándose las risas.

Los #3 y 4 atendían a los invitados y los que ellos pedían se lo concedían sin problemas, después de todo tienen el infinito poder de la imaginación a su disposición, mientras que #1 y 2 les entregaban los sufragios a los votantes estando cerca de las casillas… y debes en cuando daban una que otra "limosnita".

-¿Ese fue el último?- preguntó #1 al ver salir al último votante.

-Parece que sí- le dijo #2.

-Entonces contemos rápido los votos- dijo el #1 al mismo tiempo que ponía en las taquillas letreros que decían: SE CERRARON LAS VOTACIONES.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los dos Luis Carlos estaban contando los votos mientras que los otros dos seguían atendiendo a las personas que ya estaban muy ansiosas por saber los resultados

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas- comenzó a hablar el Alarcón #1 con un micrófono y parado en una tarima y todos le prestaron atención y detrás de él hay una gran pantalla- aquí están, después de casi dos meses de lucha y espera ¡Los tan esperados resultados de los fics en votaciones!- cuando dijo esto las personas empezaron a aplaudir- el fic ganador con más votos y el que se ganó la medalla de oro es… (Abre un sobre blanco al mismo tiempo se oye música de tambores y todo el público se queda a la expectativa poniendo toda su atención):

**¡EMPIRE WARS! (enseguida en la pantalla se ven juegos artificiales, se tira confeti y se escuchan espanta suegras y las personas del público se ponen de pie mientras aplauden, chiflan y gritan XD): **Así es, esta es la historia ganadora de las votaciones; con siete votos supera y por mucho a los demás fics en votaciones, así que muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que votaron por este fic que como sabrán tendrá temática de fantasía, aventura, drama y mucho más al estilo medieval combinado con el estilo de diferentes mitología y leyendas como la Nórdica, la Griega, incluso de películas, series de TV, videojuegos e historias que he leído entre otras fuentes más y también tendrá elementos del videojuego La Vara de la Verdad y a diferencia de mis otras historias, esta será mucho más seria y el humor no será tan abundante para así variar mi estilo de escritura TAN humorístico que siempre uso y como cerecita en el pastel, tendrá parejas que todo el mundo conoce Coffcoff Style Coffcoff Bunny Coffcoff Dip Coffcoff Creek Coffcoff triángulos amorosos Coffcoff Crack.

Así que sin más, espero que les guste cuando siga haciendo nuevos capítulos de esa historia (ya que en el siguiente habrá una GRAN sorpresa que a más de uno y una dejará asombrado :O) y tengan por seguro de que habrá más de una sorpresita y evento inesperado y los que aún no hayan visto esa historia, los invito a que la lean y den su opinión ;D.

-Un momento ¿Dijo Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip? ¿Eso quiere decir que nos va a poner a todos nosotros en ese tipo de situaciones cursis y románticas?- preguntó Craig sin poder disimular la preocupación de que lo emparejen con cierto rubio tembloroso que exclamó una de sus típicas incoherencias jalándose su desordenado cabello.

-Parece que sí- le dijo Damien con cierto toque de repulsión al darse cuenta de que lo harán pareja de un pequeño rubio inglés que lo vio tragándose un nudo de la garganta.

-Ese pedazo de sin vergüenza ¿Cómo se atreve a…?- preguntó Stan molesto de que lo quieran hacer noviecito de su súper mejor amigo.

-"Malparido infeliz, si se le ocurre hacernos la puta noviecita de Kenny, le voy a…"- amenazo Caos a Alarcón también muy molesto mientras que Butters se incomodó de sobre manera por esa posibilidad.

-Acostúmbrense cielitos, ya les dijimos que en muchos universos paralelos y fics, ustedes están metidos en esa clase de situaciones tan bellas y color de rosas llena de besitos y corazoncitos flotando en el aire- les dijo de repente Fernanda de forma un poco melosa molestándolos más de lo que ya estaban y que algunos autores-as y escritores-as rieran un poco por esa gran ironía.

-¡Ahora continuemos con los demás resultados!- siguió hablando el Luis Carlos Alarcón #1- y el segundo fic con más votaciones y el que se lleva la medalla de plata es… (De nuevo se escucha música de tambores mientras abre un sobre blanco):

**¡JURASSIC PARK! (De nuevo se ven juegos artificiales, se tira confeti, se soplan espanta suegras y las personas del público gritan, chiflan y aplauden XD): **Correcto, el fic de los dinosaurios es la segunda historia ganadora, aunque con cuatro votos estuvo un poco lejos de Empire Wars, logró sobresalir un poco de entre los demás fics. Como dije en el capítulo anterior de las encuestas, la nostalgia es lo que me hace querer una historia de este tipo ya que cuando era un niño me gustaban mucho las películas y documentales sobre esas criaturas prehistóricas (es más, me siguen gustando) y me alegro de que haya sido el fic que ocupó el segundo lugar en estas votaciones y como dice en su Summary habrá sangre y tripas de los personajes por allí y por halla (y posiblemente hasta las mías :O) y los personajes que sobrevivan tendrán que hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que los dinos carnívoros se los coman y por supuesto voy a tratar de hacer mención de todas las clases de dinosaurios que yo conozca (y eso no es decir poco XD) así que muchas gracias a todas las personas que han votado por esta historia y los que no la hayan visto, les invitó a que la vean para ver si le es de su agrado ;D.

-¿Di-dinosaurios que nos co-coman?- preguntó muy asustado Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-¿Qué carajos tiene Alarcón en la cabeza para que se le ocurra ese tipo de historia?- preguntó Kyle empezando a dudar de la poca estabilidad mental que tiene el colombiano.

-¿En serio quieren saberlo?- les preguntó de repente Coyote Smith sonriendo de medio lado indicando que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-"Y dicen que el loco somos nosotros"- espetó irónico Caos en la mente de Butters quién seguía asustado.

-Ya Luis, no sigas perdiendo más tiempo y sigue diciendo los resultados de las votaciones- le apresuró Ángelus 24.

-Ya voy, ya voy- les dijo el colombiano- ahora sigue la medalla de bronce. El tercer fic con más votaciones es… (Otra vez abre un sobre blanco escuchándose los tambores):

**¡UNIVERSO PARALELO SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! (Por tercera vez se escuchan los aplausos de las personas y los demás sonidos de celebración XD): **Tal y como lo ven, de todas las segundas temporadas que postulé, esta fue la que más votos tuvo (solo tres en total) pero fueron suficientes para ser el tercer fic ganador de las votaciones.

Los que hayan visto la primera temporada, sabrán que esa historia trata sobre que todos los personajes de la serie de un universo paralelo tienen aptitudes y comportamientos TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES a lo que son "normalmente" y muchos están ocupados en sus propios problemas y se las tienen que arreglar como puedan para solucionarlos; hasta que se encuentran con los chicos "normales" de otro universo paralelo y todos se asombran de los diferentes que son los unos de otros y algunos se llevan recontra mal con sus contrapartes, mientras que otros se llevan moderadamente "bien" entre sí.

Para saber cómo fue el encuentro de los chicos de ambos universos paralelos, les sugiero que lean desde el capítulo 38 de la primera temporada en adelante ya que hay es donde ocurre lo más importante y se muestran las reacciones de los chicos y chicas :O.

-¿Un universo paralelo en donde todos seamos totalmente diferentes de lo que somos normalmente? Eso sí que estaría difícil de imaginar- dijo secamente Craig pero en realidad si tenía interés en saber cómo sería ese asunto.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Trent.

-Secundo- le tocó ahora a Kenny.

-Claro, suponiendo que alguien oriundo de South Park pueda ser considerado "normal"- les dijo de repente Spody el Jarcor de forma burlona haciendo que varios escritores-as y lectores-as rieran un poco otra vez y haciendo que los chicos y chicas de SP lo vieran un poco molestos.

-"Pero que descarado"- espetó molesto la voz gutural dentro de la cabeza de Butters.

-Y no es algo difícil de imaginar, solo imagínense a sí mismos y a quienes los rodean con caracteres totalmente opuestos a como lo son la mayoría del tiempo- comentó de repente Robatomico123 respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho Craig.

Eso hizo que ellos se pusieran a pensar más profundamente y de uno en uno pusieron semblantes de asombro y horror al darse cuenta de lo que el Luis Carlos #1 había tratado de decir en un principio.

-Solo falta que reaccionen a lo bestia como lo hicieron los chicos de ese universo al encontrarse con sus contrapartes- dijo divertido Mr. NBA y de nuevo los demás autores-as y lectores-as rieron un poco.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, ya he anunciado a los tres fics que tuvieron más votos. Por supuesto el de Empire Wars será el que actualice con mayor frecuencia junto con las demás historias que ya tengo, el de Jurassic Park será el que actualice con menor frecuencia y el de la segunda temporada de Universo Paralelo lo actualizaré de forma aleatoria o cuando no tenga inspiración para mis otras historias- continuó hablando el Luis Carlos #1- y de seguro muchos se estarán preguntando ¿Qué pasó entonces con los demás fics que no lograron clasificar? Pues aquí están también sus resultados:

**LO QUE QUEDARON EMPATADOS: **Aunque no lo crean, hubo fics que quedaron igualados en cantidad de votos y esos son:

**Los Vengadores de South Park & Club Solo Para Chicos**: tuvieron dos votos (lo que me sorprende un poco ya que más de uno quería la continuación de ambas historias).

**Depredador & Amores Inesperados:** tuvieron solamente un voto (Es una lástima ya que quería darle un cierra a mi primer fic de romance estilo Yaoi).

**South Wars, Los Pecados Capitales & Un Mundo sin Mujeres: **no tuvieron ni UN solo voto (Me da más lástima todavía ya que también tenía muchas ganas de seguir con el crossover de la serie con la franquicia de videojuegos de Gears of Wars y al parecer es tan impopular como la primera temporada DX, pero supongo que puedo seguir con el de Pecados cuando sea Octubre como especial de Halloween :D).

Pero no se pongan tristes, cuando acabe con todas las historias que estoy haciendo actualmente, de nuevo haré otras votaciones en las que estas historias que no clasificaron (Y las que se me puedan ocurrir en algún otro momento) de nuevo se deje a criterio del público y seguiré con las que más votos tendrá :D.

-¿Ya terminaste Luis? Tengo que ir a ver un partido de la NBA- le dijo Mr. NBA un poco apresurado.

-Ya casi termino, ténganme un poquito de paciencia- les pidió el colombiano.

-Por mí no hay problema, tengo todo el día- le dijo Xanderfiles acomodándose en su asiento ganándose las risas de algunos y la mirada desaprobatoria de otros.

-Bueno, para no alargarme demasiado…- continuó hablando el Alarcón #1.

-Harías un agujero en el techo- le dijo burlonamente Sao también ganándose las risas de varios de los presentes.

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa- le dijo sarcástico el latino que viaja por todos los Multi-Universos- bueno, como iba diciendo. Para terminar voy a dar unas cuantas ideas para fics.

-¿Más ideas? ¿Las que diste el capítulo anterior?- le preguntó iSweetWonderland.

-No, voy a dar otras ideas que se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo anterior- siguió hablando el poseedor del fic de South Park más grande de fan ficción.

-¡Entonces habla rápido! Me encantan tus ideas- le dijo ansiosa y emocionada Blackie-99.

-Pues presten atención…

**¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI…?: **de seguro muchas personas no recordaran que el año pasado cuando subí un fic llamado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? Pues bien, mi idea original era hacer fics sobre qué hubiera pasado si los chicos hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes a las que tomaron en la serie.

Déjenme explicarles: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Stan nunca se hubiera curado de su cinismo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Stan hubiera seguido siendo defensor de las ballenas y delfines? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters no hubiera ido a Imaginacionlandia? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kenny no hubiera muerto a tiempo para salvar el Cielo en su guerra contra el Infierno?

¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? Son muchas posibilidades y cabos sueltos que se pudieron haber formado si los chicos no habrían hecho o decidido hacer una acción. Después de que hice ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? Tenía pensado hacer uno de los ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…? Que mencione ahorita, pero en vez de eso decidí hacer la primera temporada de los Vengadores y después… bueno, ya saben los problemas que tengo sobre que el tiempo ya no está a mi favor como antes, así que esperaba que alguien se tomara la gran molestia de hacer alguno de los tantos ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…? Que existen, no solamente en el fan ficción de South Park, sino el de otras series, animes, películas, videojuegos, etcétera ya que las posibilidades son MUCHAS XD.

**¿QUÉ PASO LUEGO DE…?: **A diferencia de ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…? Esto se trataría sobre obviamente que paso luego de un suceso. De nuevo esto se aplica en cualquier serie de TV, películas, videojuego, etcétera. Como por ejemplo:

¿Qué paso luego de que Neo derroto al agente Smith y acabo con la guerra entre los humanos y las máquinas? Esto es obviamente sobre la trilogía de Matrix.

¿Qué paso luego de que Frodo se fuera con Gandalf y los elfos y de que Sam regresara con su familia? Naturalmente me estoy refiriendo a la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos.

¿Captan lo que trato de decir? Ya son MUCHOS cabos sueltos los que han dejado las películas, series de TV y muchas otras cosas más y siempre me he preguntado qué pasó después de sus finales (aunque de seguro los creadores oficiales ya tendrán alguna explicación luego de lo que paso pero siempre es mejor dejarlo a la imaginación del lector XD).

**¿QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS Y ANTES?: **Es muy parecido a ¿Qué paso luego de…? Solo que sería como crear una especie de puente entre un suceso a otro, como por ejemplo:

¿Qué paso después de que Batman capturara al Guasón y antes de que apareciera Bane? Me refiero por supuesto a la segunda y tercera película de la trilogía de Christopher Nolan.

-¿Qué pasó después de que Anakin Skylwaker se volviera Darth Vader y antes de que Luke se empezara a volver un Jedi? Es muy obvio a que saga de películas me estoy refiriendo XD.

Esto se me ocurrió ya que siento que hay muchos cabos sueltos y vacíos entre un suceso importante y otro, lo mismo pasa entre las temporadas de serie de TV como ¿Qué paso después de que se terminó la temporada 16 de South Park y antes de que comenzara la 17? Son cosas que ciento que se quedaron flotando en el aire.

-Él tiene razón, existen muchas preguntas que no han sido respondidas- apoyó Bertha Nayelly a Alarcón y parecían que muchos de los presentes estaban de acuerdo con esto.

-No puedo creer que a estas personas les guste las cosas que está sugiriendo ese lunático- susurró Stan a sus amigos y los demás chicos de SP.

-Te estoy escuchando, Stan- le llamó la atención el colombiano haciendo que él y los chicos de SP dieran un sobresalto- bueno, mejor sigo dando más ideas…

**LOS POWER RANGERS: ESTILO SOUTH PARK: **de seguro más de uno pondrá cara de ¡¿WTF?! Pero es que pasa lo mismo con Jurassic Park y el fic que sugerí de La Liga de la Justicia de South Park, cuando era un niño me gustaban MUCHO los Power Rangers (escucho la canción de la primera generación en mi cabeza XD) Y también tenía pensado querer hacer un fic de los chicos de SP siendo esos guerreros de coloridos trajes, pero de nuevo la falta de tiempo e inspiración es una fuerte patada en el culo y no se me ocurre una buena temática para hacer un fic de este estilo sobretodo porque la última generación que vi fue… la de Fuerza Salvaje… ¿Oh fue Fuerza Mística? Ah da igual.

Pero ojo, esto no sería reemplazar los Rangers de alguna generación por los chicos de SP, sino que estos sean una nueva generación con nuevos enemigos y nuevos Zords y puede que alguno de los Rangers del pasado (como Tommy Oliver el Ranger verde, el blanco, el Zeo Ranger rojo y el negro Dino trueno) hagan una aparición sorpresa (Como supuestamente pasará en Megaforce a pesar de que nunca la he visto) y les echen una mano a los chicos, así que si a alguien le gusta esta idea pueden hacerla y pedirme uno que otro consejo y como diría Zordon: Que el poder los proteja XD.

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA PARK: **de nuevo la nostalgia me hace tener este tipo de ideas (sobre todo porque falta poco para que den su nueva película :D) ya que obviamente me gustaban bastante las Tortugas Ninja, excepto la nueva versión que no me veo ni por error Ò_Ó, pero se me había cruzado por mi mente tan "particular" hacer con que Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny fueran Leonardo, Dónatelo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel respectivamente y tuvieran sus aventuras disparatadas… más de las que ya tienen de por sí XD y que obviamente en vez de vivir en New York vivan en South Park.

-¿Nosotros como unas grandes tortugas mutantes? ¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a Alarcón?- preguntó Kenny ya muy molesto.

-Sabía que estaba un poco podrido de la cabeza, pero en serio ya me está preocupando- dijo Kyle con cautela.

-Oh vamos, no digan eso. Ustedes se verían bien como las Tortugas Ninja, usando armas ninja, pateando culos y ese tipo de cosas- les dijo Haruhi-Haruno riendo un poco por la idea.

-"Y a Kenny le resultaría más fácil, ya que está acostumbrado a vivir en las letrinas junto con un pocotón de ratas"- dijo también divertido Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Esas son todas las ideas que vas a dar, Luis?- le preguntó Skylar Cevering.

-No, aún me quedan unas cuantas- les dijo el latinoamericano con poderes imaginarios.

-Oh sea que sigues teniendo pura mierda dentro de la cabeza- le dijo burlón Damien sacando risas a varios de los presentes, incluyendo lectores-as y escritores-as, sobre todo las que lo adoraban por el Dip.

-¿Quieres que te tire dentro de una piscina de agua bendita, pobre diablo?- le amenazó el colombiano con una vena palpitante en la sien derecha, pero el ser infernal solamente se limitó a reír un poco encogiéndose de hombros- a ver ¿en qué iba…?

**LA VENGANZA DE LOS OLVIDADOS:** Este fic se me ocurrió al ver mis fics de los personajes olvidados de la serie, como por ejemplo: Mint Berry Crunch, Bridón Guermo, Doguie, Estela, Scott Malkinson, el Chef y muchos otros más, como CASI NADIE los pone en sus historias, se me había ocurrido que ellos podrían hacer algo para vengarse de los personajes populares de la serie y de los creadores por haberlos dejado a un lado y no volver a darle algún tipo de importancia y así volverse el centro de atención de la serie y de los fics.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… es un poco injusto que siendo yo el que derrotó a Cthullu hace tantos años, no se me haya tomado más en cuenta- dijo un poco molesto Gok´Zarah cruzándose de brazos.

-Y yo había sido el chico más popular cuando estaba en tercer grado y tampoco se me tiene mucho en cuenta- comentó Bridón con el mismo semblante.

-Supérenlo, ustedes nunca fueron populares como yo y los que hemos aparecido por lo menos en un solo episodio- les dijo burlón Damien ganándose otra vez varias risas.

-Claro, porque te emparejan con Pip en las historias como todo el marica reprimido que eres; es por eso que eres popular cachón de mierda- le dijo molesta Estela y ahora era el pobre diablo de quién se reían molestándolo enseguida.

-Es que hacen una pareja tan tierna- dijo Alarcón #1 de forma melosa y con un batido de pestañas- continuo…

**¿AMOR ESTUDIANTIL?: **En esta historia algunos de los chicos son jóvenes estudiantes y otros son sus maestros o personas un poco mayores y algunos están enamorados entre sí, pero otro no precisamente.

La trama sería lo siguiente: Butters de 14 años está enamorado de Karen, de 14 años también, y ella también lo quiere mucho, pero luego Kenny, que tiene 18 años, se fija en él en una enfermiza obsesión y trata de abusarlo sexualmente y cuando está a punto de lograrlo, Butters en un ataque de enorme terror, desesperación e ira lo mata salvajemente, no una, sino varias veces cuando él trata de propasarse y solo recuerda sus muertes como si fueran horribles pesadillas y por ese constante martirio se empieza a desarrollar poco a poco Caos en su mente y por si no fuera suficiente, Bradley, que es uno de sus maestros, también le tiene cierto cariño, pero por supuesto no trata de hacerle nada y solo se preocupa mucho por él.

Gary por otro lado (compañero de curso de Butters) está en una situación más o menos parecida ya que Damien, que también es un maestro, lo trata de "cortejar" de una u otra manera ya que su pureza de corazón, ser tan religioso y considerado le recuerda a otro rubio a quién quería mucho pero se murió hace tiempo (es obvio de quién se trata) el mormón por supuesto no lo quiere de esa forma, eso molesta tanto al pobre diablo que luego de un tiempo lo obliga a que sea su "nuevo ángel" bajo la amenaza de que de lo contario podría hacerle algo horrible a su familia (ya que tiene sus poderes infernales) eso lo deja en una terrible encrucijada y no tendrá de otra que aceptar ser su pareja; pero Gok´Zarah (que es el súper héroe Mint Berry Crunch pero nadie sabe su identidad secreta y es amigo y compañero de Gary) empieza a sospechar sobre el pobre diablo y a sentir celos al ver que se están volviendo más cercano al mormón ya que también le tiene sentimientos encontrados.

Kyle mientras tanto (estudiante del mismo curso que Butters) tiene una retorcida relación con Stan, que también es maestro, y hace todo lo que él le pida sin chistar y sin importarle que lo trate como un tapete y un juguete sexual, hasta que llega Craig como nuevo estudiante, al principio se llevaba muy mal con Kyle, pero sin querer queriendo se da cuenta de la relación que él tiene con Stan y trata de hacer que se dé cuenta de que tiene una insana relación, pero el judío no le quiere prestar atención y trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que Stan lo ama de verdad, pero poco a poco él y Tucker se hacen más "cercanos".

Y por último, Cartman (que para horror de todos es el director de la escuela) y obliga a Wendy (que tiene 17 años) a hacer todo lo que él le pida ya que ella está desesperada en sacar en adelante su vida estudiantil para poder ganarse una beca e ir a una buena universidad ya que es la última esperanza que tiene su familia en decadencia, hasta que Gregory se da cuenta de lo que le pasa.

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, pero como los fics de romance no son precisamente mi fuerte, no lo he tratado de hacer ni ponerlo en las votaciones, pero espero que alguien pueda hacer una historia basada en esto, y también pueden darle un mejor título que él que le di y agregarle lo que quieran a la trama.

-Un momento Carlitos, una historia en la que los maestros quieran tener una relación con los estudiantes ¿No te recuerda otra historia con una temática como esa?- le preguntó molesta Fernanda haciendo referencia obviamente a su fic de Seventeen Forever.

-Pues no mi estimada Fer, ya que en esa historia los Ukes corresponden los sentimientos de sus Semes, y en la que estoy sugiriendo, los pasivos tienen que salvar a toda costa sus culos y alejarse de sus "queridos" maestros- le explicó su amigo, pero ella solo bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Pero por qué coño me pusiste a mí, a Damien, a Kenny y al culo gordo como unos jodidos pederastas de mierda?!- le preguntó muy molesto Stan, mientras que los pasivos de esa historia miraban con mucho temor a sus "acosadores" mientras que Caos en la mente de Butters enseguida se había puesto bien furioso por ponerlo como la puta de Kenny como había dicho desde el principio y Wendy pasaba por una crisis metal de tan solo imaginarse a ella misma en esa situación con Cartman.

-¿Y por qué mierda me interesaría ayudar a este judío que cree que lo sabe todo?- le preguntó molesto Craig haciendo su típica seña.

-Pues porque ustedes quinteto de maricas, son los más indicados para este tipo de temática, ¡así que dejen de quejarse!- dicho esto Alarcón estiro su mano derecha y al estilo de los tres chiflados le dio una bofetada a Stan, Craig, Damien y Kenny volteándoles la cara antes la mirada divertida de las más personas, excepto a Cartman ya que no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Hablando de maricas… ¿En dónde está el barril con patas de Cartman?- preguntó el Topo al darse cuenta también de la ausencia del culón.

-Todo esto es tan extraño sin que él diga alguna de sus estupideces- Kyle no quería admitirlo, pero ya estaba empezando a extrañar las pendejadas que dice su enemigo mortal.

-Ya les dije, que es una sorpresita- les volvió a asegurar Alarcón- sigamos…

**LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS: **En esta historia Thomas es alguien que sufre mucho por culpa de su síndrome de Tourette y lo tachan de anormal y una aberración de la naturaleza y es maltratado por todos, hasta que se topa con Tweek que también pasa por lo mismo y juntos deciden hacer una especie de club en el que solo pueden pertenecer las personas que sean incomprendidas y rechazadas por la sociedad. No se me había ocurrido una buena temática para esta historia y no sabía si debía de ser solamente drama o ponerle algo de romance, así que la dejo a la decisión de quién quiera hacer una historia de este tipo.

-¿Un club para los que somos ¡MANGONEADOS POR LOS MARICONES! Incomprendidos? Esa no es mala ¡LECHE DE BURRA PODRIDA! Idea- dijo Thomas con cierta emoción.

-Es que entre los fenómenos se entienden- dijo burlón Damien sacando de nuevo risas.

-¿Y acaso tú te consideras una personas normal, pobre diablo? ¿Qué nunca te has visto esos putos colmillos tan horribles que tienes, esos ojos rojos como la sangre y la piel tan pálida como la de Michael Jackson?- le preguntó tajante Luis Carlos.

-Y no se te olvide mencionar ese aliento de los mil diablos que tiene y sus poderes infernales- dijo Kenny burlón y ahora todos se estaban burlando del ser infernal que de nuevo se encabronó.

-Esto es tan divertido- dijo Coyote Smith que estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba con una cámara escondida.

-¿Para qué filmas todo lo que pasa, Coyote?- le preguntó Robato.

-Pues para subirlo a internet y que las personas se rían mucho- siguió hablando divertido Smith.

-¿Ya no tienes nada más que decir Alarcón o ya se te secó ese cerebro tan mierdero que tienes?- le preguntó Craig de forma tajante haciendo que varios rieran.

-Vuelve a decirme algo como eso Craig y hago que los extraterrestres te metan de nuevo sondas por el culo cuando duermas- le amenazó otra molestándose el colombiano haciendo que se pusiera tan pálido como un papel y que derramara una gran gota de sudor.

-Y de seguro cuando se las metían pensaba en Tweek- susurró divertida Skylar haciendo que mucho rieran de nuevo.

-Pues habla rápido, que ya te estas poniendo como un partido en tiempos extra, Carlitos- le dijo Fernanda- y recuerda que me tienes que seguir ayudando a resolver los problemas cursis y amorosos de los chicos del universo de mi fic de Life After Seventeen- le apresuro.

-Sí, sí no me lo tienes que recordar, mamá- le dijo sarcástico el colombiano.

-Solo falta que ella de nuevo se lo lleve arrastrando y jalándolo de la oreja- dijo divertido el Luis Carlos #4 haciendo ¿Qué cosa? Pues que las demás personas rieran, incluyendo #2 y #3.

-¿Cómo dices #4?- le preguntó otra vez molesto #1- ¿Acaso quieres que le diga a todos los problemas sentimentales que tienes porque estás enamorado de…?- le iba a preguntar viendo de reojo a Bebe.

-¡Tú te callas esa boca!- le gritó ya muy rojo, avergonzado y molesto su cuarta extensión.

-Sí que está bien jodido del coco para estarse peleando consigo mismo de esa manera- comentó burlón e irónico Mark obteniendo los mismos resultados que los demás.

-Así me gusta- dijo triunfal el #1 y luego sacó de su bolsillo una larga hoja de papel en dónde tenía escrito algunas cosas- a ver… ya dije estas ideas… cuales son las que faltan….

**RELACIÓN ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL: **esto es algo que dije en mi fic de ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Era una idea medio descabellada ya que era un fic de temática de héroes y villanos, en el que Kenny (que es una chica) tiene su alter-ego de Mysterion y pelea contra el crimen, mientras que el Profesor Caos (oh sea Butters) quiere hacer sus desgracias y pelea contra ella en varias ocasiones, pero ninguno de ellos sabe de la identidad secreta del otro y Butters está enamorado de Kenny pero que no se anima a confesarle sus sentimientos ya que ella es muy coqueta y se ha acostado con varios tipos.

Hasta que un día se da cuenta de que ella es en realidad la chica que ama cuando descubre su identidad secreta y se forma una lucha interna en si debe deshacerse de ella o no ya que Caos en su mente (quién puede tomar el control de su cuerpo debes en cuando) no la ama y si no ve nada de malo en hacer que "desaparezca".

En cuanto a los otros chicos, pues tenía pensado con hacer que varios de ellos también fueran chicas, como Kyle, Damien, Clyde entre otros y que los que son sus parejas en otros fic estén tras de ellos, oh sea Stan, Cartman, Trent estén tras Kyle, Pip, el Topo tras Damien, Kevin, Token y Josh tras Clyde y que también fueran héroes y villanos y…

-¡OYE TÚ PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- le gritó muy enfurecido el pobre diablo- ¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que ser una chica y que el marica de Pip y el apestoso del Topo estén tras de mí?!- le preguntó mientras que otra vez los pasivos y dominantes se avergonzaban y molestaban por la simple idea de meterlos en ese tipo de situaciones empalagosas.

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera que yo sea una chica?- le preguntó también molesto Kenny.

-Bueno, principalmente porque ya tienes mucha experiencia en serlo cuando fuiste una princesa japonesa ¿se te olvidó?- cuando Alarcón #1 le dijo esto todos se empezaron a burlar del rubio inmortal- además para así variar los fics Bunny en el que tú eres el Seme de Butters, a quién lo han vuelto mujer en varias historias como Marjory.

-"¡¿QUÉ COSA, QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?!"- preguntó ya también furioso Caos en la mente de Butters que quedó atónito y ahora todos se reían de él.

-Y son muy pocos los fics en dónde seas una chica de verdad- siguió diciendo Luis a Kenny.

-Sí como chico ya se tira a varias chicas, si fuera chica le daría el culo y el coño a varios chicos- dijo burlón Coyote Smith y de nuevo muchos se empezaron a reír del rubio inmortal.

-Y se vería tan linda con un vestido de color anaranjado- agrego Fernanda de forma melosa de nuevo y las risas continuaron.

-¿Ya terminaste Alarcón o vas a seguir jodiendo?- le preguntó Stan que trataba de no reír por esas burlas a su pervertido amigo.

-Ya casi, ya casi- les dijo el colombiano también riendo un poco- veamos…

**DIGIMON PARK: **al igual que los Power Rangers, las Tortugas Ninja y otras series más, a mí me gustaba mucho esta serie (solo la primera y segunda generación, ya que a partir de la tercera se volvió una cagada) y tenía pensado con hacer que algunos chicos fueran los Digimones de los otros chicos, con sus propia Digi-evoluciones, Digi-Spirits entre otras cosas más, pero tampoco se me ocurrió una buena temática para esto.

**TRANSFORMERS: **En esta historia los chicos en vez de ser personas, van a ser obviamente los robots extraterrestres que se transforman en vehículos o en animales o en cualquier otra cosa, tenía pensado en hacer que algunos chicos se transformen en cosas que los caractericen o que más les luzca, como por ejemplo Stan en una camioneta, Cartman en un camión de carga, Token en una limosina, Clyde en un camión de Tacos, Trent en un buldócer, Kenny en un convertible, Kyle en un Jet, Butters en una ambulancia (Y Caos en un tanque de guerra) Pip en un Mini Cooper, Wendy en un Mercedes Benz entre otras cosas más y que algunos serán Autobots y los otros Decepticons que ayudaran a sus respectivos líderes (Optimus y Megatron) a pelear entre sí por el destino del planeta y lógicamente estarán relacionados de alguna manera con las películas de Transformers.

-"¿Yo como un tanque de guerra? Patearía muchos culos y explotaríamos a muchos enemigos"- dijo sádico y fantasioso Caos en la mente de Butters y este no podía negar que la idea de poder ser una ambulancia y ayudar a las personas le resultaba atrayente.

-Un buldócer ¿Eh? Eso sí que va de acuerdo a mi personalidad- dijo fanfarrón Trent.

-¿Y por qué solamente soy un simple convertible?- preguntó Kenny un poco molesto de que no lo hiciera un vehículo más imponente.

-Porque siempre he pensado que el techo corredizo de los convertibles son como alguna especie de capucha o gorro y como tú usas una capucha… es cuestión de lógica- "razonó" Luis #1.

-Esa idea de los tranformers apenas se te ocurrió a último momento ¿verdad?- le preguntó Craig de forma tajante.

-No pendejo, se me ocurrió ya que dentro de poco van a dar la cuarta película de ellos- le dijo el latino y como es de esperarse el otro pelinegro le mostró el dedo medio.

-¿Esas ya son todas tus ideas o ya se te acabó el efecto de lo que te fumaste para que se te ocurran esas incoherencias?- le preguntó tajante el Topo haciendo referencia de que se había drogado.

-Muy chistoso- le dijo sarcástico el colombiano- en primer lugar no tengo que inhalar ni tomar nada para pensar y decir incoherencias, eso es algo que ya me sale con toda naturalidad y fluidez- cuando dijo esto las personas rieron pensando que era un chiste.

-¿Pero por qué se ríen? Si es la verdad- dijo el Luis #2 a #3 y #4, pero estos le dijeron que no se lo dijeran a nadie.

-¿Entonces ya es todo, Luisito?- le pregunto Fernanda y el colombiano volvió a ojear su pedazo de papel mientras murmuraba algunas cosas.

-Pues sí… ya son todas mis ideas ¡Eh terminado!- dijo sonriendo.

-¡HASTA QUE AL FIN MIERDA!- exclamó Damien ya muy alegre de que no tuvieran que seguir más con eso y varios de los chicos de SP también se alegraron como él.

-Ya me estaba cansando de tantas pendejadas- dijo Craig sonriendo de medio lado y todos los chicos y chicas se empezaron a retirar.

-¡Oigan esperen! Aún falta la sorpresita- les dijo Luis Carlos #1 un poco molesto de que lo mandaran así al carajo.

-Y varios de nosotros y nosotras tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerles- les dijo Skylar hablando por los usuarios de fan ficción - como por ejemplo… ¿Qué piensan del resultado de las votaciones?- les preguntó.

-Pff pues que ese pedazo de gaznápiro puso lo del Style, Bunny, Creeck y Pip solamente para atraer la atención de las personas que les gustan esas parejas para que vieran su fic de Guerra de Imperios o como se llame- les dijo Kyle un poco molesto por la idea de que lo emparejen con su súper mejor amigo.

-Oh carajo, adivinaron nuestra jugada- susurró el Luis #4 a los otros un poco preocupado.

-¡Shiii! Cierra la bocaza- le reprendió el #2.

-Pero recuerden que lo que nosotros y demás autores escribimos en nuestras historias son cosas que ya han pasado en la realidad de algún universo paralelo, así que no está bajo nuestro control- les dijo #3 para tratar de justificarse y afirmando su teoría de que en algunos universos paralelos ya han ocurrido cosas que pertenecen a la ciencia ficción y la fantasía en los universos normales.

-¿No quieren quedarse para ver la sorpresa que preparó Luis Carlos?- preguntó Bertha a los chicos de SP que se estaban retirando del lugar.

-No gracias, no somos dignos de más sorpresas. Pero gracias por su consideración- les dijo sarcástico Craig haciendo su típica seña obscena.

-Ya hemos pasado por muchas vergüenzas, además ya me estoy cansando de que quieran que mi Stan y Kyle se besen como si fueran novios- les dijo Wendy molesta y viendo con fuego en sus ojos a las fanáticas del Style ya que muchas de ellas en todo el tiempo en el que Luis Carlos #1 hablaba, habían dicho varias indirectas.

-Y que yo besuquee al enano de Pip- dijo también muy molesto el pobre diablo de Damien- y no, él y yo no hacemos una bonita pareja- le dijo a Fer que estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto.

-Sí tú lo dices…- le dijo ella chequeando un ojo.

-Y yo con la princesita- dijo esta vez el Topo refiriéndose a Gregory.

-¡OH CIELOS! Que quieran emparejarme con Craig, ¡sería terrible! Ya que mis padres se enojarían mucho y me echarían de la casa y tendría que unirme a un circo para sobrevivir y las personas me tirarían tomates y todo tipo de comida porque no les gustaría mi acto ¡Y eso sería mucha presión GAH!- ahora le toco a Tweek expresar su desacuerdo y a las adoradoras del Creek se les hizo muy tierna su preocupación.

-Y a mí con Ke-Kenny- le tocó ahora a Butters frotándose los nudillos y a las fanáticas del Bunny también se les hizo tierno eso y por supuesto Caos en su mente no le hizo gracia eso.

-Y si hay algo que me moleste más que hacer que mi Stan y Kyle fueran pareja, es que me pongan de novia con el culón odioso de Cartman- siguió hablando molesta Wendy y antes de que algún autor o autora o chico de SP dijera algo..

-¿A quién le dijiste "culón odioso", puta hippie?- preguntó de repente el aludido. Entrando al gimnasio.

Y todos se asombraron mucho al verlo, incluso los mejores amigos y amigas de Luis Carlos, ya que Eric Cartman ¡Esta delgado! Tan delgado como Kenny o Butters y su ropa le quedaba MUY holgada.

-¿Car-Cartman?- le preguntó Kyle MUY asombrado.

-¿Quién más, rata judía colorada?- le preguntó molesto el ex-culón.

-Esa forma de responder confirma que es él- dijo irónico Ángelus 24.

-¿Pe-pero que fue lo que le pa-paso? ¿Por qué es-esta así tan del-delgado?- preguntó Sandy.

-Esa es la sorpresa que les tenía preparada- les dijo el Luis Carlos #1 acercándoseles seguido de sus extensiones.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Stan.

-En el capítulo anterior de esta historia, había dejado en la duda que es lo que había ocurrido a ese pedazo de hijo de puta cuando me insultó, así que como castigo lo envié a ese campamento de tolerancia al que lo enviaron junto con Stan Kyle y Butters cuando eran unos niños en la temporada 6 y como en esa ocasión, terminó siendo un flacucho- les explicó el colombiano sonriendo con toda calma.

-¡Maldita minoría de mierda!- cuando el flacucho dijo esto, no solamente los 4 Luis Carlos se le quedaron viendo molestos, sino casi todos los demás autores-as ya que casi todos son latinoamericanos.

-¿Quieres que entre todos te pateemos ese culo aguado que tienes?- le preguntó Fernanda tronándose los nudillos como el resto, asustándolo enseguida.

-Aunque tengo que reconocerlo, te vez muy guapo siendo delgado- le alagó Bebe sonriendo de forma pícara y casi todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de "¿Está hablando en serio?"

-Lo mismo digo…- el subconsciente de Wendy le hizo decir esas palabras sin pensar.

-Y dice que le molestaba cuando la emparejan con él- comentó divertido Spody y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡WENDY!- le llamó la atención Stan y ella al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, enseguida se aterró.

-Es que ya me he vuelto todo un rompecorazones irresistible- dijo ya arrogante y vanidoso el flacucho con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Serás ahora delgado, pero para nosotros siempre serás ese cerdo asqueroso mal hablado que siempre trata de aparentar ser lo máximo cuando en realidad es una gran mierda y ahora podrás usar tu guango pellejo como sábanas- le dijo ácidamente Kyle haciendo que las risas aumentaran.

-¡JUDÍO HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamó el castaño para enseguida tirársele encima y los dos flacuchos se pusieron a pelear mientras rodaban en el piso ante la mirada divertida de los presentes.

-Oh… el Kyman está en el aire- dijo divertida Vic Pin y a las fanáticas de esa pareja se les hacía tierna la pelea de los dos.

-Bueno amigos y amigas- dijo el Luis Carlos #1 pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Fernanda y el izquierdo por los hombros de Coyote mientras los demás autores se juntaban y miraban a la pantalla del computador- eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo sin precedentes en el que muchos autores y lectores del fan ficción de South Park se han reunido en una sola historia- le habló al público.

-Y también esperamos que les hayan gustado los resultados de las votaciones y las ideas que dimos para fics- dijo esta vez el Luis #2 pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Robato y Blackie-99.

-Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos y a todas aquellas que accedieron a aparecer en este capítulo tan especial- siguió esta vez el #3 pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Skylar y Ángelus 24.

-Le deseamos todo lo mejor del mundo y que tengan mucha suerte tanto en sus fics, como en los otros aspectos de su vida- le tocó ahora al #4 pasando los brazos por los hombros de Spody y Xanderfields.

-Y recuerden, que si quieren ayuda o consejos para sus propias historias, le pueden pedir ayuda al…

-¡MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!- gritaron todos los autores al mismo tiempo.

-Vuelvo y digo ¿De dónde salen todos estos tipos y tipas?- preguntó Stan en voz baja a los chicos de South Park que seguían mirando la pelea entre Cartman y Kyle.

**Segundo capítulo de esta historia completado el 22/06/2014**

**Espero que les hayan gustado TODAS las apariciones especiales de los autores-as y lectores-as, sé que hubo muchos que no tuvieron algún dialogo o algo así, pero aja, obviamente no a todos a los que les pedí aparecer me dijeron que querían que su personaje dijera y no podía esperar por más tiempo y muchos de hecho (como Miley McTucker y Sakuyachan) no han aparecido por estos lados desde hace MUCHO tiempo, pero las incluyo ya que fueron buenas amigas mías en su momento ;D.**

**Otra cosa por la que hice esto es para ayudar a unos amigos míos (Como Robatomico123 y Ángelus 24, Spody y Xander, Mr. NBA) a que la gente lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas en realidad, pero no tienen el reconocimiento que se merecen D: así que espero que más de uno-a se anime a leer sus buenos fics :D**

**Espero que también les haya gustado su interacción con los personajes y las cosas que estos les decían y como se comportaban durante las votaciones XD, y de nuevo, si no han visto el fic de Empire Wars los invito para que lo vean ya que de seguro les gustará :D**

**Y por último, tal vez pase MUCHO tiempo antes de que vuelva hacer votaciones como estas, pero cuando las vuelva hacer tengan por seguro que les preguntaré si quieren aparecer de nuevo ;D.**

**Así que sin más me despido y hasta la próxima (dicho esto todos empezamos a ver la pelea de Kyle contra Cartman y hacemos apuestas sobre quién va a ser el ganador XD).**


End file.
